


During the Movie

by Colorless_Daydreams



Series: Percy and Fury [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Pining, This Is STUPID, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorless_Daydreams/pseuds/Colorless_Daydreams
Summary: What happens during the middle of the movie
Relationships: Percy Jackson/ Nick Fury
Series: Percy and Fury [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	During the Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a section I was going to put in longer fanfic, but I decided not to and to just post it by itself. I wrote it a while back and is one of the first sexual things I wrote, so please don't judge.

Fury lay on the couch, one leg on the ground the other laying along the back on the couch, all while slumping down so the top of his back was resting on the armrest. Percy lay in-between his legs, head resting on Fury's chest and staring intently at the movie playing on the screen. Percy's eyes were filled with a childish excitement as Ariel burst up on a rock, waves crashing around her. Fury clenched his teeth when Percy wiggled around a bit in his lap. Looking down at his boyfriend Fury knew a little... problem... was coming up, and the wet dream last night certainly was not helping him blockade certain images from sweeping across his eyes. 

Tapping Percy on the shoulder, the black haired mop turned so Fury could look into his emerald green eyes." I need to use the restroom." Fury whispered.

Percy nodded his head and groaning, sat up. Stretching a little as he stood up, Percy's shirt rode up showing part of his formed stomach and v line rather visible. All of which made Fury's dick jerk in excitement as it started hardening. Standing up, Fury looked over to where Percy was, praying he wouldn't see the slowly forming tent. Percy was leaning down to grab the remote, when Fury stopped him. 

"You can keep the movie running. I'll only be a second." He hoped the sound of the movie would cover the sound he was about to make.

Percy stopped and looked at his boyfriend." You sure?"

Fury nodded his head and leaned over, pressing a little kiss to his temple. Fury briskly turned and slowly walked off as to not raise suspicion about his pace. 

Slamming the bathroom door closed and flipping on the light Fury leaned against the door and quickly unzipping his pants he pulled his now fully hardened cock out and started jerking harshly. His mind filled with pictures of Percy, all the while feeling so dirty in taking such a pure sole and subjecting in in such a filthy manner. Percy's smile. His soft, fluffy hair. Kind heart. Deep eyes. Beautiful body. God, Fury could just imagine what that v line led to. How he wanted to tease Percy so he was begging for Fury. Such a strong person breaking and falling weak, just for him. Only for him. How he wanted to run his ting over every part of Percy's body mapping out everything. 

Imagining how Percy would writhe under him when Fury spanked him turning that beautiful, heart shaped ass red. God, Fury hopped Percy would let him spank him. Tie him up. Gag him. 

Throwing his head back groaning Fury felt a shiver of anticipation run through him at the prospect. Having Percy all tied up like a present just for him. How Percy would feel when Fury would finally push in. His little hole stretching around Fury's cock. All warm and tight. 

Biting his lips so he wouldn't scream Fury came in his hand. Breathing heavily, Fury cleaned up hoping he hadn't been to loud moaning Percy's name.

As he returned to the couch and sat down Fury missed the fact that Percy had leaned against the wall listening to Fury in the bathroom, jerking off on his own. To scared to walk in. Fury also missed the fact that the movie was just a few seconds past the place they had left off.


End file.
